


Cautionary Tales

by Elphabuddy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabuddy/pseuds/Elphabuddy
Summary: Some Mean Girls shipping one-shots.





	1. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis nearly suffers the same fate as her tormentor but doesn’t. Regina + Janis apologies.

“Please listen to me!”  
“Fuck off!” Janis shouts back to the blonde that ruined her life.  
She knew it was only a matter of time before Regina tried to apologize but she doesn’t want to hear it. Never in her wildest imagination did she think that she’d be confronted with the apology while leaving her latest therapy session with an unmedicated Regina who is out of her spinal halo. Since the girl was hit by a bus, she’s been nicer but she has to wonder how long it will last. Janis keeps walking forwards, ignoring the smaller girl shouts. She flips her off before trying to run. She takes clunky slowed steps in her heavy combat boots. “Janis!” She hears fear in this high pitch screech before Regina yanks her off her feet by her jacket. Her ass hits the sidewalk as a semi drives right where her next steps were going. She doesn’t remember reaching the road.  
“What the hell Jay?” Regina screams down at her still on the ground, tears pouring down her face.  
“You just... Why would you..." Janis stammers out.  
“Never do that again, ok?” Regina says holding her hand out to help her up.  
The punk stands on shaky legs looking at the blonde, still holding her hand. “Thank you for saving me.” She murmurs.  
Regina looks down at their hands, releasing their clasped fingers before running into the office for her upcoming appointment as fast as she can. Janis stands still bewildered at what had just happened.

***

Damian is going on to Janis about some guy he’s got a crush on during lunch when Cady sits down. Janis perks up when she sees the concern on the redhead’s face. “What’s wrong Caddy?” Janis asks interrupting Damian’s rant about always being attracted to straight boys.  
“Ms. George just called Gretchen. Regina is in the hospital due to difficulty breathing. It sounds she’s having panic attacks and can’t calm down.” She says quietly while leaning over the table so she doesn’t say say it loud enough to be heard by other students that will spread the word that the ex-HBIC was more mortal than previously believed.  
“Does she have anxiety?” Damian asks softly.  
“She has something. I saw her in Dr. Lewis’s office yesterday.” Janis mumbles.  
“Your therapist?” Damian asks clarifying it.  
Janis nods then gasps. “Shit. I think I know what it is. I almost got hit by a semi. I would have if she hadn’t yanked me back.” She says grabbing her bag and pulling her keys from it before slinging it over her shoulder.  
Damian gapes at her. “Why didn’t you tell me last night when we had our before bed check in?”  
“I didn’t really think of it Dam.” She says before wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “See you guys tomorrow. Talk to you later tonight dude.” She throws over her shoulder while leaving.

***

She does her best to not speed to the hospital. She parks her car and makes her way to Regina’s room. She texted Gretchen for the room number when she got there. Lucky for her that Gretchen is smart as hell when it comes to history and can check her phone without missing anything. She knocks on the door softly before entering. Ms George is sitting in the recliner next to Regina who is hugging her knees listening white noise on her phone that sounds like gentle rainfall. Janis notices that this is the most plain she’s seen her since they were 12. The blonde’s mother hugs her and thanks her for coming. “Mom. Can I have a moment with Jay? I need to speak to her alone.” She says softly, no malice in her voice, no bitchy facade put on to prove to others that she isn’t soft.  
Janis briefly wonders why it feels so right to hear Regina using her childhood nickname. Her mother nods before stepping out. “I’m sorry Jay. I’m so sorry. There are no words to say how wrong what I did was or how much I regret it. I don’t need forgiveness. I just need to tell you that if I could go back to when we were kids, I’d never do what I did. I never expected the outcome of my actions. I was going to take it back but then Shane keyed your locker and I didn’t see you for another year after.” She says tearing up before proceeding. “I was so scared Jay. I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to watch you die.” Her breath quickens as she sobs.  
Janis grabs one of her hands, squeezing it gently. “I’m ok. Shhh. Tell me about your favorite band.” She says rubbing her thumb on the shaky girl’s hand.  
“Why?”  
“Humor me.” Janis says softly.  
“Don’t judge me.” She says, breath fast and jagged.  
Janis crosses over her chest with her free hand. “Marilyn Manson. I really like rock and metal when no one’s watching.”  
Janis smiles at her. “A great choice. I feel like he was his best when he did Antichrist Superstar.” The punk says.  
“Holy-wood is his best.” Regina says.  
“Fight me.” Janis grumbles jokingly.  
“You mean to tell me that anything on Antichrist Superstar is better than The Nobodies or Born Again?" Regina asks grinning.  
“Tourniquet. It got me through a lot.”  
Regina’s face falls but at least her breathing is back to normal. “Why did you come here Janis?” She says stiffly.  
“Seeing me almost get hit yesterday was the trigger, wasn’t it?” Janis says looking into her eyes.  
Regina nods, looking down. “I saw the headlights when I grabbed you and the bus just kept hitting me in my mind. God that sounds stupid and pathetic...” She says shaking her head.  
“Not really. Honestly that’s understandable considering the ordeal you’ve been through.” Janis says, shrugging.  
The room goes quiet for a moment. “Why are you here Janis? I’m seriously asking you this. You couldn’t get away from me fast enough yesterday. What makes now different?” Regina asks with a slight bite to her words.  
“You were scared I could have died. That’s not the queen bee I knew you as. I thought you were apologizing to make yourself feel better. I don’t know. I was gonna let you approach me today without running but that didn’t exactly work out.” Janis says softly.  
“Truce on the bullshit both of us were pulling? We could eat lunch together once I get discharged. See if we can be friends again? If you still absolutely hate me with everything in that lanky body of yours after a week then we never speak to each other again.”  
A crooked smirk forms on Janis’s lips before she agrees. “That sounds like something I could do.”


	2. Hocus Pocus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis Sarkisian is NOT superstitious. At least that’s what she says.  
> Cadnis

Janis Sarkisian swears she is NOT superstitious. That is mostly true but she does not play around with black cats. She avoids them like their touch could kill her. She manages to do well with that. Then she started dating Cady. She had thought that the redhead would like tabbies the most because they resemble lions. She was so wrong. Once they moved in together after high school, Janis knew it was a matter of time before Cady figured out her irrational fear. She downplayed it the best she could until Cady brought a stray kitten home. A stray black kitten. “Why the little kitty babe?” Janis asks with a smirk plastered on her face to hide her nerves about letting a mini Satan in her space.

“Binx was laying on the hood of your car and he looked cold.“ Cady said giving her puppy dog eyes.

Janis laughs in disbelief. It’s the middle of summer and there is no way this creature was anything near cold. She briefly thinks if the tiny demon was cold then he should go back to hell. “You want to keep him, don’t you? You named him Binx because you know I love Hocus Pocus and you thought I’d be more open to keeping him if he was named after the cat in there.” She states.

Cady looks at her curiously and shrugs. “You love cats and one has been sleeping on your car for a week. Janis, are you superstitious?”

“No! I just... What if I’m a bad cat mom?” Janis asks, crossing her arms.

Cady smiles at her girlfriend and hands the cat out to her. Janis instinctively steps back. “YOU ARE!” Cady screeches scaring the cat in her arm who promptly jumps out of her arms and runs to Janis’s art room.

“Fucking hell! Fine! Yes! I’m scared of black cats and now I have a hell beast fucking with my art!” Janis shouts throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

Cady shakes her head. “Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have brought him in if I knew Jan. You’ve been talking about wanting a cat since we met. I thought that a black cat was your kind of style.” She asks softly.

“I didn’t want to look pathetic or stupid. Logically I know that black cats are no more dangerous than white cats and luck is a bullshit concept but I’m still nervous around them.” Janis mumbles.

“Do you want Binx to go? We don’t have to keep him.” Cady says holding her girlfriend’s hand.

Janis sighs and looks in her art room. She sees fearful green eyes under her desk staring back at her. “He gets a month. If we can’t adjust to each other then we send him off with no hard feelings.” She replies.

Cady grins and hugs her.

 

***

 

It’s 6 days later that Cady catches Janis painting with Binx resting against her legs talking to him about a customer that bitched her out while focused on her canvas. She has only known Janis talk while painting to 2 people. Damian and herself. Cady walks over to her and wraps her arms around Janis’s shoulders. “She sounds a bitch.” She murmurs pressing a kiss on her cheek. Janis smiles, leaning into her. “Thanks. Gotta say that Binxy is a good listener. And a good foot warmer.”

“I’m glad that this living, breathing creature can be convenient to you. Cady snarks.

“Ha. Ha. Seriously though, he’s not awful.” Janis says setting her brush down so she can bend over and pet him.

 

***

 

Cady sees Janis do little things like get toy mice or leaving treats around the house for Binx. She generally avoids his contact after the day he was allowed to lay on her feet but she still left the door open to her art room and talked to him while she painted and drew. Binx is soon even able to sit on her desk and watch her draw. Cady can see that she’s slowly warming up to this baby fur ball.

 

***

 

Nearly 3 weeks after she brought Binx in, Cady hangs out with the plastics for dinner. They fill each other in about their lives, talk fashion, and joke around. Once Regina had her accident and apologized, things changed and they enjoyed hanging out. Janis still hadn’t quite forgiven them so she stayed home. Cary knew not to push her. Not after all they did but Janis wasn’t upset that Cady still hung out with them. She knew they changed but she was still reasonably afraid of getting hurt again. Cady realizes she has let time get away from her when her phone vibrates with a text from Janis at 11:27pm.

 

**My Love <3: It’s late. When are you coming home?**

**Caddy: Soon. We have more to talk about than usual.**

**My Love <3: Ok. I’m going to bed. Wake me up when you get home.**

**Caddy: Love you baby.**

**My Love <3: Love you too. Night.**

 

***

 

Cady gets home around 1 exhausted. She changes into pjs and makes her way to her bed. She sees Janis curled up in the fetal position. Cady crawls in behind her wrapping her body around the sleeping girl. She rubs her arm softly. Janis turns back slightly and hums quietly. “I’m home.” Cady whispers.

Janis slurs out a response that the redhead can’t understand. Cady slides her arm around her waist and pokes something furry that purrs at her touch. Janis curls around Binx tighter protectively. “Babe. Is that the cat?” Cady asks excitedly.

“Yeah.” Janis mumbles.

“I thought Binx wasn’t allowed to sleep on the bed. I thought you were afraid he’d steal your breath while you slept.” Cady teases.

Janis lightly elbows Cady. “We are lonely. Please shut the fuck up and sleep like little demon and I are.”

Cady kisses Janis’s shoulder and falls asleep with her.

 

***

 

Cady knocks on the open door to Janis’s art room. The punk is sitting at her desk drawing aggressively. “Today marks a month. What happens to Binx?” She asks softly as she walks in.

Janis looks back at her confused. Her hand dropping to lap. She sees the artist’s demeanor quickly change from at ease to protective. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t you remember? We agreed that we’d give Binx a month because black cats are bad luck.” Cady says, quirking her head to the side.

Janis nods. She looks at her lap affectionately. “Binx is a good boy. He doesn’t make my life hell or steal my breath while I sleep. He stays.” She says smirking.

Cady walks over to Janis and sees Binx is her lap. “You both hit it off well, didn’t you?” Cady speculates.

“We needed someone to understand us, to see our weird fears and love us regardless. We needed each other to prove the world isn’t awful.” Janis says scratching behind Binx’s ears

Cady kisses her girlfriend’s forehead. Janis looks up at her nervously. “Would there be room for a fifth person at next week’s plastics dinner?”

“Of course baby.” Cady says grinning.


	3. Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that a tattoo?”  
> Rejanis

This is the first time that Regina has been truly happy since she was a child. She no longer has to be mean to be respected. Instead she earns her respect on the lacrosse and rugby fields. She has been forgiven by almost everyone she wronged. Most importantly to her, she’s out loud and proud with her wonderful girlfriend, Janis. Once her parents finally divorced and her dad left, she felt safe to be herself. She stopped projecting and denying her feelings. She earned Janis’s forgiveness and then her trust back before she came out to their friend group. The next week after that Janis asked her out. Regina was absolutely head over heels for the odd artist. They’ve been dating for nearly 6 months when Regina goes to Janis’s house to pick her up for their Saturday date. Her mother lets her in before she leaves for work and Regina goes to her girlfriend’s room. She knock on the door and hears a grumpy groan. “5 more minutes mom.” Janis slurs out sleepily.

Regina opens the door and steps in. “I’m your mommy now? Kinky.”

Janis wakes up fast, sitting up instantly, her hair even frizzier than usual. She clings to her blankets, clutching them to her chest. Regina walks over to her, sitting on the bed. She kisses the punk softly. “Morning sweetheart.”

“Morning.” Janis says with a nervous voice.

Regina notices in that moment that her girlfriend’s pj top is a sports bra and that’s probably why she’s acting off. “Do you want me to... Wait... Is that a tattoo?” Regina asks getting distracted by the small rainbow heart on the left side of Janis’s chest near her collarbone.

Janis smirks starting to calm down a bit. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Is it real?” Regina asks almost touching it before remembering that she was shirtless.

Janis shrugs, still smirking. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps is Janis speak for definitely. But you’re only 17. Your parents agreed?” Regina asks confused. The Sarkisians had always been anti-body modification.

“Hell no. Aunt Ronni has a knack for forgery. She knew it meant a lot to me and helped me out.” Janis replies proudly.

“Did it hurt?” Regina asks, sitting on her hands to resist touching it.

“Like a bitch but look at it. It was so worth it.” Janis says. “You can touch it. My tattoo. I can see you want to. It’s healed so there’s no texture.” She adds.

Regina runs her fingertips over it. “This is so tits!” The blonde exclaims throwing the brunette into a laughing fit.

“No wonder Caddy nearly fainted the first time I said that around her. I’m so proud that THAT is a phrase that rubbed off on you.” Janis barks out letting the blanket fall a little.

Regina can’t help it and lets her gaze dip to her girlfriend’s chest for a moment. She quickly forces her gaze back up to eye level. She blushes and pushes her hair back with her hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mea...” She says before soft lips press against hers hard. Two warm hands hold her close by her cheeks and she melts into the kiss. All too soon it ends. Janis rests her forehead against Regina’s. “I’m not gonna judge you for being gay babe. I’m truly glad you are and I’m flattered that you were checking me out.” Janis murmurs to the lips in front of her before giving them a quick peck.

Regina smiles. “Honestly this is the most I’ve seen of you since I was 13. Your shoulders are so distracting. You’re why we need a dress code.” She says pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder.

Janis chuckles quietly. “I’m going to get tat in a month when I turn 17.”

“Do your parents know about the first one and is your Aunt Ronni helping out again?” Regina asks.

“Do you think they’d let me be unsupervised with Ronni if they knew? And yes she is. She has tattoos herself and she knows what tattoo fever is like.” Janis says happily.

Regina stands and looks through Janis closet. She pick a jacket and plans out her girlfriend’s outfit. “So what is it going to be?” She asks, looking through her shirts.

“It’s stupid and I probably shouldn’t. I’m surprised that Ronni didn’t try to talk me out of it.” Janis says, looking down at her lap.

Regina looks back at her and raises her eyebrow. “A red rose growing from a basil plant on the back of my shoulder. Love flourishing from hatred. I feel like that’s been my last 5 years. Finding ways to love despite my rage at almost everyone.” Janis mumbles.

Regina smiles at her. “It’s lovely. I’m going to keep talking you towards following through with that one. That sounds like a tattoo that you won’t regret.” She says picking up a powder pink shirt from her dresser. “You thief. I’ve been looking for this.”

“It smelled like you and I borrowed it the week your dad took you on vacation.” Janis replies while standing up and walking over to her.

Regina grabs ripped jeans as fishnets. “That was almost 2 months ago. For hoarding it so long, you’re wearing it in public today.” Regina says turning around to give her the outfit she picked.

Her mouth goes dry at the sight of her girlfriend in just a sports bra and boxer briefs. “Are those seriously tacos on your boxers babe?” She somehow manages to force out as nonchalantly as she possibly can.

“You like them?” Janis asks with a smirk on her lips, stepping into Regina’s personal space.

Regina sets the clothes down on the dresser then grabs Janis by the hips pulling her closer. “I love them you nerdy little freak.” Escapes her lips before they crash into her girlfriend.


	4. Before I Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has been having nightmares. Rejanis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> Panic attack  
> Flashback  
> Suicidal ideation mention

While Cady might have gotten the Plastics and the Art Freaks to sit together, she can’t get Janis and Regina to be more than stiff acquaintances which is why everyone is shocked Regina flops down in the seat next Janis. She sets her coffee on the table and rests her head on Janis’s shoulder, closing her eyes. The punk freezes before mouthing ‘what the fuck’ to the rest of the table. Nearly everyone stares back just as confused. “She’s tired. She can’t sleep. Too many nightmares.” Karen simply chirps, unfazed.

“Hush Karen. I’m fucked up. We know. Let me rest for the 10 minutes I have left before psychology.” Regina grumbles.

Damian is the first to snap out of shock, cackling at the stunned face of his motionless best friend. “Shut it Dam or I’ll shut it for you.” Janis growls quietly.

Regina snaps straight up and turns to the girl, who seconds ago was her pillow. “Fuck. You’re not Cady.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Janis snarks at her.

Regina stands, grabbing her coffee. “I’ve gotta go. Later.” She says before running off.

 

***

 

Friday rolls around and it’s Regina’s turn to host the group’s movie night this time. Janis has noticed how her movement is becoming more and more sluggish as the days have gone on. She comes up to Regina before she leaves for Starbucks. “Do you need a ride?” The punk asks softly.

“No thanks.” Regina answers, subdued.

“Yes you do. I only asked so you’d feel like you had an option. You’re acting like a drunk and I’d feel partly guilty if you got in an accident because I let you drive like this.” Janis says firmly, easily swiping Regina’s keys from her hands.

The blonde sighs but doesn’t fight her on this. She knows how awful she probably looks. She has only been putting on minimal makeup and she’s worn the same outfit 2 times this week. On the ride over Janis taps the wheel nervously before starting her car and leaving the parking lot. “Regina... I ask this because I am concerned. I see things I did before I got help in the things you’ve been doing lately. Are you okay? Truly okay?” Janis asking gently, doing her best to not offend her ex friend.

Regina holds back a laugh. She purposefully hasn’t slept in 3 days so she can’t have the dream. “Peachy.”

“Do you have any thoughts or plans of hurting yourself?” Janis asks quieter.

Shit. This is where this is going. “Cady put you up to this, didn’t she? I knew it. I knew there had to be a reason that you’d willingly offer to travel alone with me.” Regina asks, shaking her head in disbelief.

“She did no such thing. If she had, I’d have told her to do it herself. I did this all by my own choice. When I was inches from playing hopscotch on the highway, I was acting a lot like you. I just don’t want you to become some statistic in a magazine because no one offered help to you. Speaking of offering to help you, do you need help with movie night prep?” Janis asks.

Regina is certain that she must have dozed off and is dreaming if Janis ‘I loathe Regina with all of my heart and soul’ Sarkisian is offering her help. “Nah. I can manage.”

“Do you WANT help?” Janis rephrases.

Regina is take aback, sitting in silence a moment. “Yes. Help would be appreciated as long as you don’t treat me like a porcelain doll. I won’t break.” She admits.

Janis parks the car, chuckling softly. “You know admitting that you aren’t okay doesn’t mean that you’re broken.” She murmurs when they enter the coffee shop.

Regina rolls her eyes at Janis and stays silent the rest of the trip.

 

***

 

Regina is doing her best to push past her exhaustion and motivate herself to get everything together for the rest of their friend group to come over when her phone dings.

**Jay: Do you need me to pick up pizza and snacks on my way over?**

Regina sighs, relieved to not have feeding a hoard of hormonal teenagers still over her head.

 

**Gina: Could you please?**

**Jay: please? am i texting regina george?**

**Gina: Hush. Get food and come here ASAP. I’ll pay you back.**

 

Regina sets down her phone to start grabbing blankets and pillows for the couches and ground to make a nest for the artist and her counterpart who oddly enough prefer a blanket nest to a couch. Janis arrives soon after, attempting to carry everything inside in a single trip. “So I got chips, a couple chocolate bars, and plain corn nuts. You still like those, right?” Janis says while lay the bags down.

Regina nods, astounded that Janis remembered she adored them when she was 12. “Yeah. They’re still one of my favorite foods.”

Janis shoots her a quick dorky grin while tossing a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She grabs a couple bowls and pulls the popcorn out once it stopped popping. The two of them lay the snacks on the George’s coffee table before they curl up near each other, their knees brushing. “So do I get to pick the movie because I was so helpful?” Janis asks with her typical crooked smirk.

Regina chuckles, nudging her. “You offered to help so no.”

“It was worth a shot.” The punk says with a shrug.

“You can be such a dork. How did I forget this?” Regina says, smiling at her.

Janis goes quiet and Regina finds herself truly looking at her. Her chocolate eyes that are look even darker with her excessive eyeliner. Her strong jawline. Her plump lips. The blonde remembers why she hasn’t done this since she forced their fallout as she leans in and kisses Janis roughly. She knows that she’s sleep deprived and shouldn’t. That she wouldn’t if she actually slept recently. While she knows she’s gay, she wasn’t ready to be out but at that moment she can’t bring herself to care. The punk gasps before kissing her back and turning it gentle and innocent. The blonde happily changes gears. She’s never been kissed like this. Like she was precious. Like she was important. Like she was a person worthy of respect. All she felt when she kissed guys was that they were trying to take something from her. That kissing wasn’t truly enough. This breathes life into her. She feels enough for her. She allows herself to melt into this. Janis tastes harshly of spicy cinnamon. Regina learns that she may have a new favorite taste. Janis reaches to cup Regina’s cheeks when the doorbell rings. Regina yanks herself back and they both stare at each other stunned when the knocking begins. Janis leaps up and lets in their first guest. They’ll talk this out later.

 

***

 

Turns out Regina did let Janis pick the movie and of course the punk chose Love, Simon. Janis flops down in the nest near Damian while Regina queued up the movie. Cady sat next to Gretchen as they talked about animals that intrigued them. Karen sat on the other couch with her legs stretched out. Once it was playing Janis scooted over and made room for Regina, patting the fabric next to her. The blonde looks at Karen before laying by Janis and snuggles up to her. The punk traces soothing patterns on her arms. She realizes all too late what Janis is doing as her eyelids droop less than 15 minutes in.

 

***

 

She is screaming. She is angry and screaming. At what she doesn’t know. She can just feel the white hot rage pulsing through her veins unlike anything she’s felt before. She turns her head and sees light before her body explodes in agony.

 

***

 

Simon is on the Ferris wheel and the last thing anyone in the room expected to hear is blood curdling screams. Regina shoves Janis away backing up into the corner, hyperventilating. Tears roll down her cheeks. People are closing in and she can’t fucking breathe. She closes her eyes tightly, focusing on forcing her lungs to work. Faintly she hears someone telling everyone to back up. She senses the person sit in front of her. “Count your breaths with me, ok?”

Once they hit 15 the person, a girl, asks her to list 4 things that she hears.

“Our breathing. The jingling of the bells on my cat’s collar. The hum of the DVD player that’s paused or muted. My... I... The siren. It’s blaring.” Her breath quickens.

“Regina. It’s Gretchen. You’re in your house safe. It is 9:45ish at night on November 16, 2018. It’s movie night. May I touch you?" The voice nearly whispers.

She simply nods. Gretchen rests her hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Focus on this. Focus on my voice. You’re in your home Reggie. You’re safe with people who love you. You’re here with us.”

The warm hand on her is oddly soothing. Everything starts falling back in place. They breathe together until her breath is normal. When she can open her eyes, she sees 5 concerned faces staring at her. Gretchen smiles weakly. “Are you ok Reggie?”

The blonde stutters and stammers until she can finally come up with the most truthful answer she can give. “I think so. It happens every time I let myself sleep. It has ever since I got off the Oxy.” She mumbles looking down.

“You _**let**_ yourself sleep? How often?” Janis asks.

“As little as possible. It’s been about 80 hours since I last slept but I’m ok. I just need to work shit out and I’ll be fine.” Regina mumbles.

She knows what’s going through the head of the girl with 2 toned hair. She can see the sting of her words on her face. That there is a possibility that she took advantage of her. She wants to scream that those thoughts aren’t true, that she chose to kiss her and she’d never take it back but it’s not just them and she doesn’t know what they are. “Maybe a therapist could help you work shit out. Mine does.” Karen adds.

“You saw a therapist?” Regina asks.

“I see one. Ever since Tyler leaked those nudes. He doxxed me and pedos kept messaging me. I needed someone to help me not feel so guilty and stupid.”

Regina’s gut twists remembering how many times she’s called her that. Karen’s brows furrow. “Am I the only one?” She asks.

Janis, Gretchen, Cady, and Damian all reply with a loud no.

“Social and general anxiety. It had gotten so bad that I couldn’t eat and lost enough weight to become a plastic.” Gretchen says softly.

“ADHD.“ Cady informs them.

“You need to see a therapist for Testosterone when you’re transgender.” Damian says quietly. unable to look at anyone. She wonders if anyone in the room other than Janis knew because she sure as heck hadn’t.

Janis pats his back gently before replying. “Depression and suicidal ideation. It was so gradual that I believed it was a normal thing everyone experienced. Mentioned it to Dam once and he just about shat himself.” She shrugs.

Regina nods. She wants out of this conversation. She wants to run away or kick all of them out. She stands up, ignoring her shaky joints. Gretchen instantly stands, ready to catch her. Janis shoots up and stands behind her in case she falls back. “Jesus. I’m just grabbing a glass of water.” Regina growls before attempting a step between the two girls. Her knees give out as if she ran a marathon and she feels two pairs of arms catch her.

“Regina. Please let us get you on the couch. Panic attacks take a lot out of someone well rested. Listen to your body. No one here will think you’re weak. If anything, we’ll think you’re foolish for pushing yourself to this point.” Gretchen says sternly.

Regina gives in and sits next to Karen. Janis grabs her some water, brushing their fingers intentionally when she hands it over. They both momentarily smile at each other before the blonde downs the glass. “I’m sorry. I ruined movie night with my bullshit. I should have gotten help sooner. Told someone sooner.” She mumbles.

Janis sighs quietly. “Don’t apologize. You’re struggling. You have been for a while. It’s ok.” She says quietly.

The punk leans against the couch arm and runs her fingers through blonde locks soothingly. Regina can’t help the tiny pleased smile that flickers briefly on her lips. She sees Damian shoot Janis a look that she ignores. Once everything calms down and Regina confirms that she’s okay for now, they start the movie back up. After it ends, Regina opts to put on a season of Adventure Time. Slowly but surely as the show goes on her friends make sure she’s ok before calling it a night until it’s just Janis, Damian, and her in their nest. “Is it ok to have the discussion we both know we need to have now, Jay?” Regina whispers.

Janis looks back at Damian who is fast asleep. “Yeah. I’ve been dying to have it.” She murmurs back.

“I’ve known I like you since you visited me after the accident and we both apologized and you got me cookie dough ice cream because the hospital only had vanilla. I mean I liked you when we were kids but that’s different. That was foolish kid stuff. I didn’t even know what a lesbian was when I did what I did. My dad kept saying that you were one. You wouldn’t have been able to go regardless. My father’s love meant so much to me. He said lesbian with the same disgust you’d would say pedophile... Now that he’s gone, I’m free to be myself.” Regina says softly.

Janis cups her cheek carefully. “I meant it too. I never thought we’d be friends again. Once we were, my crush redeveloped. I’ve tried to push it down because as far as I knew you were straight. It was just so nice to be on good terms, I couldn’t ruin it with my crush.” Janis whispers.

“I tried so hard to be straight. I did my best. I hurt you because you were gay. How do I even dream of having you forgive me, not love but forgive me, for what I did? I couldn’t admit it for so long because of what I did.” Regina pauses a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. “You know he left with Kylie after my accident. They thought I wouldn’t walk again. The possibility of me being a cripple was the last disappointment he could deal with coming from me. I did my best but it was never good enough. I wonder if he’d have left sooner had I acted on my crush as a child. If I could have gotten genuine love before I could buy a lottery ticket. I could have been good. If I forced his hand and he left, I could have been good.” She says with a rueful chuckle.

“Why did the burn book exist?” Janis asked, curiously rather than accusatory.

“It started out as a rant journal but then Gretch and Karen found it and it was our joke. Our secret until I was the victim for once and I lashed out without thinking. My body was ruined, the men who protected me from being outed were stolen, I was abandoned by all of my friends because of a newcomer that I only offered help because, much like you, she was effortlessly gorgeous. And don’t worry. I’m not declaring love or attraction to Cady. I’m just saying what I thought then. Now I see how well we work as simply friends. Anyway I hurt and took it out on people I care about. I didn’t care in that moment. I just wanted vengeance.” Regina said shamefully.

Janis kisses the blonde’s forehead. “Can we ease into this? I like you. A lot. I don’t want to mess it up by running into this.” She asks softly.

Regina nods and kisses her lips softly

“It’s about damn time.” A gruff voice states, still half asleep.

The two girls laugh and snuggle closer. Janis perks up a moment. “Now that you’re out I can do this.” She slaps him playfully. “Take off your binder, you fucking fool. It’s been 19 hours and you’re dozing off.”

“Yeah. It’s about the binder. Totally not an excuse to make out with your girl. Should I leave you 2 be or can I return?” Damian tosses back at her, nudging her with his knee before standing.

Regina laughs at the sight of Janis blushing bright red as she stutters nonsense. “You can come back, Damian. You guys can sleep over tonight if you’d like. It’s nearly 1 am so I don’t mind.” Regina tells them, saving the poor girl from her gay panic. She hates how much she wants them to stay but the nest was so cozy and the 2 teenagers presences make her feel safe. She knows that tomorrow she’ll need to talk to her mom and possibly see a therapist after that but for tonight she’ll enjoy the comfort of her friends. The punk wraps herself around the blonde, petting her hair gently. Regina relaxes instantly, clinging onto her drowsily. Damian wanders back in with a baggy bright purple hoodie and has the girls scoot over so he can snuggle with Regina as well. She falls asleep with the knowledge that even if she dreams, she will wake up being surrounded by people who love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: elphabuddy


	5. Pretty In Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In true gay fashion, Janis makes questionable hair modifications in the middle of the night.  
> Rejanis

Damian gleefully barrels through the hallway to his friend. “Caddy! Art room now! You need to see Janis!” He shouts.

She follows him, asking the whole way what was going on.

“You’ll see.” He responds, grinning widely.

When they enter the room, she notices a hot pink haired person wearing an olive green jacket with the sleeves pushed up. The girl giggles at the sight of her nearly gothic friend with such a bright and vibrant color of hair. “Does your girl know you did that?” Damian teases.

Janis jumps despite having no headphones on. Only now does she notice her friends in the room with her. “No but she will soon enough.” She responds with her classic crooked smirk.

“Does this have anything to do with her annoyance that you refuse to wear bright colors?” Cady asks, chuckling.

Janis shrugs, grinning before turning back to her painting. They hear the door open and Regina’s voice. “Sorry I’m late. There was this dipshit ahead of me that orders 10 coffees so I was...” She stops speaking the moment she look up from checking to see which coffee to hand her girlfriend.

“What the fuck?”

Janis keeps her chin up with a nervous smile. “Do you like it?”

Regina nods, an amused smile dancing across her face. “How long have you been planning this?” She asks as she twirls a boldly colored lock around her fingers.

“I only do stuff to my hair on impulse so yesterday. I thoughtwhen you put your scarf around me before going home. I liked seeing pink hanging on my shoulders so why not?” Janis responds.

“She didn’t warn me even.” Damian adds.

“Because you trump girlfriend?” Regina snarks, not looking away from Janis, still playing her girlfriend’s hair.

“I’d say the second half of her brain is more important.” Damian says lightheartedly, earning an eye roll from Regina.

Janis paints a dark green streak on both of their cheeks quickly. “No fighting.”

“My makeup!” Both of them squeal, clearly upset.

Cady and Janis laugh at how in sync their reactions are and how often they tend to be dramatic in similar ways. “Go make up and makeover. You’re all important in different ways and I’m not playing favorites so don’t even fucking try to make me choose one. I don’t have one.”

Damian huffs dramatically. “Well, I guess I can settle for a tie if I must.”

Regina pretends like she’s sizing him up before nonchalantly shrugging. “C’mon, loser. Let’s get that jawline actually blended out.”

“Hey!” He shouts indignantly.

“Play nice, babe.” Janis says, placing a gentle kiss against the blonde’s temple.

Her cheeks turn as pink as her girlfriend’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @elphabuddy


	6. Broken Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Janis hates Regina, she just can’t seem to make herself get rid of all of her.  
> Rejanis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Homophobia, Blood Mention, Bus Accident

She doesn’t know why she keeps it. Not after Regina slipped it through a slit in her slur laden locker. Wishful thinking maybe? Perhaps a middle finger at her. Regardless, the 2 halves of the friendship heart necklaces they got together hang around her neck like a yoke, holding her hostage. She fidgets with the one that used to be worn by the girl she thought was her friend. An anger unlike she had ever felt burns within her. One day, she will hurt her the way that bitch hurt her. She will show her how it feels to be utterly alone and hated. There will be revenge and it will be the sweetest nectar Janis has ever tasted.

 

***

 

Somewhere, between the moment she watched Regina get clobbered by a school bus and the hours in the hospital waiting room to see if she would make it, Janis realizes this might not have been her best of ideas. She’s drawing in her sketch book rapidly. Just flowers, really. It keeps her mind occupied while she waits. Her free hand finds the heart half that was Regina’s so long ago. The cool metal warming up in her hand helps keep her grounded. Damian rests his hand on her thigh, squeezing ever so slightly. The image of yellow flying past and red oozing on tar flashes in her mind. She jumps, looking over at him. He points to Mrs. George who is standing in front of her. She didn’t even notice her come out, little alone make get so close to them. She stands quickly and adjusts her jacket. “They think she’s gonna pull through. She looks rough, really rough, but she’s all stitched up.” 

“Can I see her?”

The words shock her and the frazzled mother. In all honesty she had meant to see if she was ok then leave yet here she is asking to see the girl that ruined her. Mrs. George simply nods and leads her to the room. She places her hand on the door handle before turning to Janis. “I wasn’t lying when I said she looks rough. She’s in a rather large brace for her neck and the parts that managed to not get cut or scuffed are bruised. I just want you to be sort of prepared, ok?”

The door opens and they step in. Janis gasps despite the warning. Fuck, that still didn’t fully prepare her. She might be all beat up but the thing that truly gets to the punk is how weak and pathetic she looks in the crisply white bed. Red and purple pop out on her pale flesh. A loopy grin appears on her face. “Jay, you came. I wanna go home. We can hang like the old days.” She slurs barely comprehensibly.

“She’s on some strong medication. There’s a good chance she won’t remember this conversation.” Her mom gently warns.

Janis shrugs. “That’s ok. You’re not in pain, right?”

“A little but it’s chill.” She garbles.

“I’m going to step out for a few. Will you girls be ok?” Mrs. George asks.

Janis figures she’s giving her some privacy with her daughter and she’s thankful for that. She nods.

“Yup. Bye.” The drugged up girl answers.

Janis chews on her lip nervously. She hadn’t expected Regina to be conscious. Granted, this could barely be classified as such but she was definitely talking so it counts.

“Can you forgive me?”

Janis stiffens at even beginning to think about that. “You don’t have to. I’ve done enough to be hated multiple lives. Like a cat or something.” She slurs out.

Janis finds herself walking closer and grabs Regina’s less injured hand as carefully as possible. The blonde grins dopily. “This is the closest we’ve been in 4 years.”

“Yeah.” Janis chuckles anxiously.

“How are you so pretty? You were always but, like, you’ve glowed up. Glowed? Glown? Glew?”

Janis’s eyebrows furrow, an amused smirk forms on her lips. “How good are those meds, Ray?”

“I don’t know but they’re like liquid courage. Like, Shane was just a test to see if I could be attracted to guys. We only ever fucked once and I never got with Aaron like that.”

Janis is sure she’s being pranked now but she’ll go with it to see how far her drugged out state will take this. “Why date Aaron again though? And why try to keep him after cheating?”

“So Cady couldn’t have him.”

The answer is so plain and simple that she laughs. “Really? Why?”

“Cuz she’s almost as pretty as you and I didn’t want her with him. You know I’ve always hated sharing.” Regina answers.

Janis shakes her head in disbelief. “Yeah. You hurt Caddy because you’re gay, not because you’re a bitch. Sure.” She mumbles.

“Look at my texts to Shane. Passcode 4-8-12.”

Janis slides the phone out of the blue hospital bag of her possessions. “You sure?”

“You won’t believe me if you don’t.”

The plain unaffected tone to her voice mildly unsettles her but she clicks the phone open. 

“Any reason for that code?”

“Yeah. It’s Kylie’s birthday. Lame, I know, but I love that kid even if she can annoy the fuck out of me.”

Janis smiles at that. “Riiight. That’s really sweet.”

She looks at her message app and there are hundreds of texts with Shane about how she doesn’t know how to deal with liking girls and that she should be able to push through it. She begs for a second try. His replies are short but far sweeter than she expected from a jock like him, telling her that it won’t work and he can’t change her. He sends multiple offers of support and then both of them sending meet ups requests between classes. “I cried after everything was over.” Janis flinches at the silence being interrupted.

“Jesus. Is his ego ok after that?”

She laughs but stops shortly after, stiffening after wincing. “Yeah. He’s cool. He knows it wasn’t his fault. I just realized that I’d never truly be happy with a guy and it fucked me up.”

“And the meet ups were?”

“To vent. His AP Bio teacher hates athletes that slide by and punishes all athletes in her class despite him acing most of his tests, my life was being conspired against and I was a gay homophobe. You know, the usual stuff.”

“Haha. I am sorry about that.”

“Pfft. No you aren’t. It’s cool. Karma took too long.”

“Well, aren’t we disturbingly calm about getting hit by a bus?”

Regina smirks slightly. “If you can think of a better way to make us be sorta civil like this, please don’t tell me. That would make this suck.”

“It doesn’t already?”

“Not completely. The girl I’m into is with me.” She whispers, hope radiating through those words.

Janis looks dramatically around the room. “But Caddy isn’t here.”

“Fuck off.” Her normally confident eyes fill with genuine fear as she makes eye contact. “Not really. Please stay.”

Janis flops in the chair by her bed and yawns. “Wanna catch up on our 4 years apart?”

“Yes please. What’s up with the weird kid you’re always hanging around?” The blonde inquires tactlessly. 

“Damian. One second actually. He was sitting with me in the waiting room. I’ll text him that I’ll be with you a while and he should go home for dinner, ok?” Janis replies, taking her phone out of a bulky jacket pocket.

“Ok.”

As they talk, Regina notices her old necklace. She makes a mental note to ask when she’s not so out of it. She, of course, forgets by the next day when she wakes up with Janis sleeping in the chair near her bed. Her mom is leaning against the wall, watching her rest lovingly.

 

***

 

Regina is strewn across her girlfriend, messing with the blonde part of her ombré locks. The spinal halo has been off for a few months now and she’s mostly healed. It’s been a long, hard road but she’s getting there. She’s exhausted from the PT she did earlier but Janis’s body feels so splendidly warm and comfortable. She forces her slowly shutting eyes open. “Babe, just sleep.” Janis says, pressing a kiss into her hair.

“No. I’m with you.”

“I understand that you’re tired. PT is rough. I came over for a nap date.” She murmurs.

Regina huffs indignantly. “I want to be awake with you.”

“It’s Saturday and I’m getting a nap whether or not you do, Ray.” Janis groans, closing her eyes.

“Fine.” The blonde replies, readjusting her head on the punk’s shoulder.

Fingers find their way around half of a heart on a thin chain. Regina looks at the greenish bronze discolored metal. “Be Fri”

It’s hers... She props herself up on her elbow looking down at her girlfriend. “You kept my heart.”

Janis sighs and opens her eyes to look at her. “I’m not getting my nap, am I?”

“Not until you why you kept it.”

“Because I knew we’d kiss and make up.” Janis snarks.

Regina presses a kiss on her lips. “Literally.”

She chuckles. “Thankfully.”

“Seriously though... Why?”

“It’s stupid...” Janis mumbles.

“Try me.”

“I wanted something to remind me of better times because I’m a sentimental asshole that clings to the past.” She answers.

Regina lays back down, resting her head on Janis’s chest. “Not stupid.”

“Sure.” The punk laughs.

Both of them close their eyes, beginning to doze off.

“Jay?”

Her head bobs up and down with her girlfriend’s heavy sigh. “Yea?” Her husky voice is even thicker with sleep.

“Can I have mine back after our nap?”

“Of course, love. Now, for the love of fuck, please sleep with me. And I’d prefer the innocent way currently, thank you.”

Regina can hear the grin in her voice. She kisses her chin and relents to her girlfriend and to her exhaustion.

***

Neither are awake to hear Mrs. George come in to check on them or the quiet “aw” that escapes her. She covers them with a blanket and leaves them be. They can tell her about their relationship later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @elphabuddy


	7. Bugged Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis can kill bugs. Regina cannot.  
> Rejanis

There’s an earwig on the table next to her, creeping towards her coffee, so it has to go. It’s a move she’s done a thousand times. She puts down her pencil, lifts her sketchbook, and tries to slam it down before it’s ripped from her hands. She looks up at the person that stole it and sees Regina with her piercing eyes narrowed. “No.”

“Babe, it’s just a bug.” Janis defends, gesturing at the tiny creature.

Regina puts the book down gently, far from the insect. “Yes. A live one.”

She grabs a cup and scoops the bug into it, walking it outside of their apartment. She wanders back in and puts the mug in the sink. “See? Safe without killing it.”

Janis pushes out a fake groan. “You’re one of those people.”

“I have been since we were kids. I’m not sure why this shocks you.” She scoffs indignantly, settling back in on the couch with a law textbook.

“That was so long ago and I’ve never exactly lived with you before, Princess.”

A pen cap hits her chest. “Smartass. I don’t like things killed near me.”

Janis clutches where it hit dramatically. “Yet you’ve attempted to murder me in our own home.”

Regina rolls her eyes with a grin on her face and tosses the now uncapped pen at her. Janis, needing to be as over the top as possible, kicks the dining room chair she’s sat on back when it hits. Her arm bangs the counter on the way down, hurting her worse than the pen ever could, and a stray bowl her fingers brushed shatters. “Fuuuuck!” She shouts, cradling it to her chest and rolling away from the seat.

Regina tosses her book to the side and runs over. She feels secondhand pain from how loud her arm slammed against the counter followed by the clattering from the chair and bowl crashing on the floor. “Oh my god, are you ok?”

"Nooo. I'm gonna die." Her girlfriend whines.

She looks her body over. A bruise was already forming on her bicep and it was swelling but there's no open wounds. "Shut up. You're not dying." She murmurs in an oddly affectionate way.

She grabs a bag of frozen veggies from the freezer and wraps it up with a dish towel. Janis takes it, pressing it against her wounded flesh and whimpers. The blonde frowns, hating to see her in pain. "That was stupid." Janis mumbles, staring at the ground in shame.

"Yeah it was, baby." She hums, kissing her temple.

"I'm sorry." Janis sighs, putting the veggies on the table and preparing to clean up after herself.

"No. Go sit on the couch and ice it. I've got this, Jay."

Janis glances from the chair to the glass to Regina’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

Regina hands her the makeshift ice pack again. “Go ice it.” She huffs irked.

The punk places the pack back to her arm and flops down on the couch. Regina sits up the chair and tosses away the big pieces of glass before sweeping up the smaller slivers. She moves the cooled coffee to the side table by the couch, sitting next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her waist. Janis rests her head on her shoulder and snuggles in. “You know, babe... This wouldn’t have happened if you just let me kill that little shit.” Janis kids, a mischievous smirk on her face buried on the other woman’s neck and presses a kiss to her shoulder.

Regina shoves her playfully. “Fuck off.”

Janis falls to the side, bumping her injured arm into the couch. “Damn, that hurt.” 

“Holy shit, stop playing things up. That’s what got you into this mess in the first place.” She giggles, pulling her back in and kissing her nose.

The punk laughs and shakes her head. “If someone told me that you were too soft to allow a bug to be squished in your vicinity in high school, I’d have thought they were full of shit.”

“Soft? Are you calling me fat?” Regina inquires, feigning offense and betrayal.

Janis pales and stutters awkwardly. “Not like that. Like you’re super gentle and shit aaand you’re fucking with me.” She figures out when the blonde grins at her mini freakout.

Regina lays her textbook in her lap and resumes studying until there’s a delicate poke to her side. “Does this mean I can’t be the lesbian bug slayer I’ve dreamed of being for my girl?”

She looks over at her and raises an eyebrow daringly. Janis cackles at her reaction. “Ok. Bugs live. Gotcha loud and clear.”

“You better.”

Janis chuckles and nods. "Anything for you, my love." She whispers, kissing her with some difficulty from the smirk that refuses to leave her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @elphabuddy


	8. Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina just needs some sleep, ok?  
> Rejanis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @incorrect-meangirls for inspiring me with their post on Carron vs Rejanis sleeping together

She adores her wife, do not get her wrong, but holy fucking shit does that woman ever snore. It didn't bother Regina too bad when they first moved in together but when Janis gets off of third shift and sleeps at the same time that she does, it's as if hell on earth has been unleashed. If it doesn't keep her awake, then it will wake her up at some point. Some nights, Janis will have the gall to wake herself up with all the noise she makes, turn to Regina, and ask HER to stop snoring. One night she decides to record it to proof to herself that she’s not exaggerating and, unsurprisingly enough, she truly isn’t. She needs to make it stop. She loves her wife but she's going crazy.

"Babe. Seriously, this is a problem and I cannot take it much longer. If you don’t stop snoring, you might wake up with a pillow on your face."

Janis crosses her arms over her chest defiantly, scrunching her face up in that usually fucking adorable way that lets her know that this is an issue that she’s going to deny until proven otherwise. "How do you know it's not you waking yourself up snoring?"

Normally she could stay calm but, fuck, she hasn't had a good night of sleep in ages and her patience is so thin that it's practically translucent. "Are you fucking kidding me? That would mean I'm snorting because I am awake when you are snoring. I don't get the luxury of "waking up" to your attempts to wake the dead!" She snaps.

"Are you sure it's not Aphrodite?" Janis asks, still as stubbornly defensive as ever.

"Oh my god. Yes, I'm sure it's not the cat. Here. See for yourself." She growls, handing her phone over with the video that she recorded of her sleeping pulled up.

Janis plays it, her face quickly reddening as she watches the proof. "Imagine that, all night for 3 months." Regina huffs irked

“I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't know." Janis says stunned before bursting into laughter.

"This is not funny!" Regina snaps again, snatching her phone back.

"Trust me, I know. I'm shocked I'm alive." Janis cackles, ruffling her hair and pushing it away from her eyes.

"If you keep laughing, you won't be for long."

"Noted." She bites her lip and shakes her head to stop her laughter. Once she has, she takes a deep breath, clears her throat, and looks at her seriously. "Gonna go to the dollar store for some of those nasal strip thingies that keep you from snoring. If they don't work, I'll try out other stuff, ok? Please don't kill me until I try everything. I mean, I won't blame you if you do but please give at least 5 things a chance before my demise."

Regina sighs dramatically, pretending to think about the offer. "Mmm, it'll be a struggle. I can promise 3 and we'll go from there."

Janis smirks and grabs her keys. "4 and I get to pick the way I go out."

"You drive a hard bargain but fine." Regina gives in.

Janis opens the door to leave but the blonde jumps into action fast, shoving it shut and sliding in front of her. "Did you think you could just leave without saying goodbye?"

The punk chuckles, pressing a gentle but firm kiss to her wife's forehead. "No. Like you mean it." Regina pouts.

Janis smirks and grabs her hips, pressing her against the door. She gives her a kiss just long enough to get her frazzled before she kisses her nose. "I'll see you in a few. Love you."

"Not yet." Regina whines, trying to pull her back in.

"So needy. The faster I get this, the fast you’ll get a good night's sleep. I'll be back in 15 minutes at the most."

"Fine. Only because I'm more tired than I'm snuggly right now." She mumbles unhappily, stepping aside.

"15 minutes."

 

***

 

Regina wakes up in the middle of the night to silence. It's almost eerie with what she's used to but she doesn't miss the noise in the slightest. She wasn't truly expecting the nasal strips to work instantly but they do. She can finally experience sleeping with her wife and enjoy it in the way that it should be. It is genuinely one of the best things she's ever done in her life. If she knew it could have been like this, she would have spoken up ages ago. Aphrodite has also snuggled up to her thigh while she's been sleeping. It would appear that Janis' chainsaw snores scared her off. Regina can easily relate to the little white beastie on that. She hears a soft hum and the hand on her back moves, beginning to trace gentle patterns on her bare skin. A quiet sigh escapes her wife before a yawn and she positions her head to be propped up on her chest. The darkness of their room brings out her delicate, porcelain skin and Regina is utterly entranced by her. “This is the first time in forever that we’ve woken up actually touching.” Janis mumbles half asleep.

“Yeah. I’ve missed this. Thank you for taping your nose open.”

The punk’s laugh is still husky with exhaustion. “Same. It’s always a pleasure to wake up with a pretty girl cuddling me.”

Regina kisses her jaw lightly and lays her head back down on her shoulder. “I love you.”

“I know.” She can hear the smug smirk on her lips.

“Don’t Han Solo my affection, bitch.” She scoffs indignantly, now propped back up and leaning over her.

Janis kisses her hard and lays back down. “I love you too, Gina. And I love that you just caught a Star Wars reference even though you swear up and down that you hate it.” She whispers, her shit eating grin clearly visible despite the lack of light.

Regina settles in, resting her head on Janis’s arm. “You’re such a freak.” She mumbles affectionately.

“Yeah but I’m your freak.”

“Yes, you are.”

Janis slides in closer, contouring her body to Regina’s form as she scoots onto her side and presses her back against her abdomen to be the little spoon. Regina chuckles, sliding her arm around her waist loosely. "So tough."

"Thought you wanted more sleep, love. I made a special trip and everything." Janis mumbles.

Regina kisses her shoulder softly. "I've already gotten more sleep tonight than I have in a month."

"And we've still got 4 and a half more hours left before we've gotta get up. Wanna get some more shut eye while we can?"

"Love the way you think." She slurs, slipping back into a heavy slumber.

Janis hugs the arm around her tenderly. Aphrodite crawls over Regina, between their legs and sucks in all of the body heat and love she can. When they wake up the next morning, Regina makes Janis promise to always put the nasal strips on if she intends on sleeping near her. Janis gladly hooks her pinky around her wife's and kisses her knuckles before she swears to her that she will. She would do anything for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: elphabuddy


End file.
